Les Deux Moitiés de l'Âme
by Lordess Ananda Teenorag
Summary: C'est depuis toujours que la Lumière et les Ténèbres dansent ensemble. Ceux qui l'incarnent ne peuvent être vraiment séparés. L'épopée d'un jeune Prince de Lumière et de son Chevalier des Ombres commence ici même…
1. La Pyramide de l'Âme

**« Les Deux Moitiés de l'Âme »**

_**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

* * *

Titre : **« Les Deux Moitiés de l'Âme » **

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag (anciennement Lord Ma-koto Chaoying)**_

Série : Yu-Gi-Oh

Genre : Aventure, épopée, Semi-Alternate Universe, avec de la romance et de l'amitié.

Résumé : _C'est depuis toujours que la Lumière et les Ténèbres dansent ensemble. Ceux qui l'incarnent ne peuvent être vraiment séparés. L'épopée d'un jeune Prince de Lumière et de son Chevalier des Ombres commence ici même…_

Personnages principaux : Yugi Mutô, Yami / Atem.

Autres personnages : Tous les traditionnels de Yu-Gi-Oh.

Pairing : **Yugi Mutô x Yami / Atem**.** PuzzleShipping** dans toute sa splendeur, mais subtil.

Autres pairings : Tristan Taylor (Honda Hiroto) x Tea Gardener (Anzu Masaki), Rebecca Hawkins (Rebecca Hopkins) x Duke Devlin (Ryuuji Otogi), et autres.

* * *

Note : Vive les cartes du Duel de Monstres.

* * *

…

**Lieu ?**

**Temps ?**

…

_Une relation symbiotique. _

_Une harmonie des ténèbres et de la lumière. _

_La consécration de la force et de la pureté, douce flamme. _

_La symbiose ultime…_

Les doigts parcourent les pages, avec frénésie. Les yeux, avides, s'arrêtent sur ces quelques mots.

…_de deux âmes. _

_A donné naissance à un pouvoir de pureté et de lumière, cette relation d'amour. _

Une flamme mourante éclaire l'ouvrage. Fatigué par l'effort que suppose une telle lecture, l'être s'appuie sur un dossier invisible.

« Deux âmes… liées. A travers même les temps… »

Les ténèbres baignent ces lieux. Car dans le monde des Grandes Ténèbres, la plus mince des flammes n'existe pas.

« Ombre et Lumière… »

La lumière… n'est pas de ce monde. La seule façon de lire cet ouvrage… est de capter le peu de clarté qui émane de l'Autre Monde.

_L'Amitié des Ténèbres et de la Lumière… donne naissance à une flamme d'une clarté immense, capable de guider les êtres vers la vie et le bonheur. _

« Que fais-tu ? »

Fantomatique, la voix s'est élevée.

« Tu le vois. Je lis cet ouvrage. »

N'importe qui serait effrayé par ce son surgi de nulle part, dans ces ténèbres aussi secrètes que l'âme d'un fantôme. On ne peut lire les ténèbres. Elles cachent leur jeu et sont les maîtresses de toute stratégie.

'_C'est pourquoi Yami est connu comme le Maître de la Stratégie…'_

_Yami, le Maître du Jeu. Hikari, le Cœur du Jeu. _

_Ensemble, ils furent l'Esprit de la Pyramide de l'Âme un Esprit à deux chambres, une Force double, scellés par un lien d'amitié et d'amour pur. _

« Tu sais pourtant que la lumière est rare dans ce monde. Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à gaspiller le peu de lumière que nous avons pour vivre, à des choses inutiles ? »

Il n'a que faire des doutes de son interlocuteur. Par contre, il aura besoin de son soutien pour cet ultime plan.

« Je nous trouve le moyen d'obtenir de la lumière. Qui sait, même, la Lumière elle-même. »

Tout d'un coup, l'autre semble se réveiller. Il s'approche, et regarde le livre.

« Regarde. Dans ce passage-là, se trouve peut-être la clé de notre lumière. »

_Yami représente les « Ténèbres ». Hikari signifie la « Lumière »._

_Lorsque les Ténèbres rencontrent la Lumière, ils s'unissent et forment la Flamme de la Vie. Yami chérit Hikari, qui le guide et le purifie. Hikari aime Yami, qui le renforce et le protège. _

_Lorsqu'ils s'incarnent ensemble, ils chassent les ténèbres maléfiques et purifient les étoiles, tuent la lumière démoniaque et créent la paix de la nuit._

_Et tous se réunissent autour de leur amour…_

Silence. Non que ce soit étrange, dans un tel monde. Puis…

« Ce que tu essayes de me dire, c'est que… »

« Ces deux entités sont la clé de la flamme qui nous redonnera lumière et vie. Leur union est primordiale, si nous voulons exister en pleine lumière. »

« … »

« Le plus grand duo de Yami et de Hikari… fut celui d'un grand pharaon, et d'un jeune garçon. Ils s'aimaient profondément, et, ensemble, ils chassèrent le mal et dispersèrent les ténèbres d'un monde menacé de mort. »

« Si nous détenions leur pouvoir, nous ne vivrions plus dans ces ténèbres. »

« Exact. »

Un bref silence, englouti par les secrets de ces ténèbres.

« Regardons dans le Cristal des Souvenirs. »

Une image se forme. Deux êtres, à la fois semblables et différents, sont face à face. Le plus jeune pleure.

**« Félicitations. Très beau duel. » **

**« J'étais tellement concentré sur le duel… que j'en ai oublié les conséquences qu'aurait ma victoire… » **

**(…)**

**« Tu vas beaucoup me manquer… »**

**« Non, car nous ne serons jamais vraiment séparés. Si le destin nous a réunis… c'est pour une bonne raison. (…) Je t'ai appris le courage, et en échange tu m'as offert ton amitié. C'est ce qui nous a tous les deux rendus plus forts. »**

**« Oui… »**

**« Désormais nous serons toujours liés l'un à l'autre… »**

L'image devient floue.

« Le pouvoir de leur cœur est très puissant. Même séparés par une époque différente… même séparés par un monde différent… ils pensent encore l'un à l'autre. »

Puis de ponctuer avec un silence respectueux la phrase suivante.

« Même séparés par la mort, et par la vie pour l'autre… ils sont encore unis. »

Silencieux, les deux êtres observent le Cristal.

_Le seul que Yami ne peut vaincre, c'est Hikari. Car la Lumière éblouit les Ténèbres…_

_Le seul dont Hikari ne peut se passer, c'est Yami. Car les Ténèbres permettent à la Lumière d'exister…_

Puis, le premier continue.

« Le Pharaon détient un diamant dans son cœur. Il procure force et courage, représente l'invincibilité suprême. »

_Yami, incarne-toi. Enveloppe la terre de ton être et protège la vie par le don de l'amitié._

« Le jeune garçon a une perle dans son cœur. Il donne amour et douceur, symbolise la pureté ultime. »

_Hikari, prends forme. Envole-toi dans le ciel et brille pour ceux que tu aimes par le don du courage._

« Séparés chacun, leur pouvoir n'est plus le même. Le diamant est puissant, mais peut être maléfique et envahi par les ténèbres. La perle est pure, mais ne possède pas assez de force et ne peut vaincre l'adversité. »

_Yami et Hikari, Hikari et Yami. _

_La symbiose qui s'incarne, dans un des mille mondes, une fois tous les dix-mille ans. _

_La lumière et l'ombre de la vie qui donne vie à la Galaxie…_

« Regardons dans la Planète des Esprits. Leur cœur… doit s'y trouver. Et si nous trouvons leur cœur… alors il ne sera pas nécessaire d'attendre dix-mille ans. Oh, par tous les Dieux ! »

Un immense Diamant émerge de la vision, au sein du Cristal. Il brille, d'une force insoutenable. Même des êtres aussi fantomatiques du Monde des Grandes Ténèbres ont du mal à supporter cet éclat.

'_Un… dragon noir ?! Serait-ce… !'_

« Je crois que nous n'aurons pas du mal avec celui-là. »

« Oui, s'il accepte de nous répondre. »

Sans se décourager, l'être s'agenouille devant la représentation de la Planète des Esprits, et commence à prier.

« Ô Esprit sacré qui repose au cœur du Diamant de l'Egypte Ancienne. Toi qui fus, toi qui es, toi qui seras. Montre-moi le temple de ta mémoire, roi de ton monde et seigneur des esprits. »

Diamant qui prend la forme du dragon, je t'appelle…

« Dévoile-moi, dans le Livre des Origines, tous les secrets de ton cœur. Accorde-moi ton pouvoir, et dis-moi ton nom. Dis-moi ton nom… »

Dis-moi ton nom…

_**Mon nom.**_

'_Toi que je sais désirer ton autre moitié… révèle-moi ton nom…'_

_**Mon nom est…**_

* * *

**...**

**Chapitre 1 : La Pyramide de l'Âme**

**…**

* * *

**Egypte Ancienne, 2150 Av JC.**

…

_Mon nom est…_

« Mon nom est **Atem** ! »

La foule du grand peuple acclamait le nouveau souverain. Protecteur de l'Egypte, Détenteur de la Trinité des Pouvoirs Gardiens.

'_Je suis donc… le Pharaon.'_

Le soleil illuminait le pays des sables mystérieux. Tout était lumineux. Tout était lumineux. Tout était…

Etait…

…d'une lumière insoutenable.

_Mais où était donc sa propre lumière ?_

« Pharaon ! Pha-ra-on ! Pha-ra-on ! »

Ebloui par le soleil d'une dureté implacable, il s'avance néanmoins, une main le protégeant de la lumière.

'_Depuis quand la lumière… est-elle aussi dure ? Ce n'est pas le vrai souvenir que j'ai de la lumière…'_

De la lumière de l'Amitié…

« GLOIRE A TOI, PHARAON ! »

Il regarde devant lui. Tout bas, très loin, il n'y a que les sujets qui l'acclament. Autour de lui… un vieil homme.

« Les sujets attendent une réponse de leur roi, Pharaon. »

Mais où est donc la lumière de l'Amitié ? Sa lumière…

…à _Lui_ ?

Alors, il s'avance.

« PHARAON ! »

**...**

**Quelques temps plus tard. **

**Palais, chambre du Souverain.**

…

Le soir était tombé.

**« Esprit, tu ne t'es jamais senti seul, dans la chambre de ton âme ? Si tu veux, tu peux venir dans la mienne pour jouer. »**

Mais qu'est-ce que cette voix ? Qu'est-ce que ce souvenir ? Etait-il censé exister, alors que…

Le jeune homme s'avança en direction de sa chambre.

« Je suis… le Pharaon, à présent. »

Un sentiment poignant, horrible tel un cauchemar, martelait son cœur.

_La solitude_.

« Je suis désolé… peut-être… ne suis-je pas fait pour régner, après tout. »

A présent qu'il était le roi… il était seul.

**« Yami, tu peux compter sur moi. Je serai toujours à tes côtés… » **

_Mais qu'était-ce cette voix ? Et pourquoi lui parlait-elle ?_

Le Pharaon, magnifique et majestueux comme seul peut l'être un roi, posa la main sur la porte de sa chambre. Il avait livré duel au Prêtre Seth, comme le voulait la coutume en ce jour de consécration.

_Et il n'avait pas gagné. _

Pour dire la vérité, il n'avait pas perdu non plus. Au moment où Maître Seth s'apprêtait à lancer son ultime attaque, leurs créatures s'étaient stoppées. Comme si elles ne voulaient plus continuer.

« Mais enfin… qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?! »

Il… se sentait seul. Comment… comprendre ce sentiment ? Pourtant, ses fidèles serviteurs étaient à ses côtés. Ses amis ne l'avaient pas abandonné. Et pourtant…

…il se sentait seul.

_Comme s'il lui manquait… _

…_une seconde partie de lui-même._

« C'est ridicule. N'ai-je autre chose à penser, ou à faire en ce jour ?! »

D'un mouvement rageur, il ouvrit la porte, et se laissa tomber sur le lit.

**« Yami, tu dois écouter ton cœur. C'est au plus profond de toi que tu trouveras la réponse… »**

« TAIS-TOI ! Je suis SEUL, tu m'entends ?! SEUL ! »

Alors, la voix s'était tue. Laissant place… à une élégante silhouette, pourtant bien campée et relativement musclée.

« … »

« Si je n'attribuais pas ton état au stress suscité par le couronnement, je penserais que tu as besoin de repos, Pharaon. »

« … »

« En tout cas, parler seul n'est pas bon signe. »

Il y avait des jours où Atem ne pouvait _vraiment_ pas supporter la logique fort rationnelle de son prêtre.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas continuer, en quittant cette chambre sur le champ ?! »

Et c'était en général les jours où il l'envoyait balader. Sans grand succès, en général.

« Il ne sied pas au Grand Souverain de ne pas répondre à ses sujets. Particulièrement le jour du Grand Couronnement. »

« Tu es venu jusque là rien que pour me dire ça ? »

« Si je ne le faisais pas, qui le ferait ? »

Atem détestait sentir que le Grand Prêtre avait raison. Cela l'énervait plus que n'importe quoi au monde.

« Si tu es venu me faire la morale, je me charge tout de suite de te rappeler que je ne suis pas en état pour ça. Tu peux partir. »

Alors, le jeune – mais si fier – prêtre eut un geste extraordinaire. Il s'approcha du lit, posa un genou à terre et prit la main de son souverain. Ce dernier, éberlué par son audace, le regarda pourtant simplement dans les yeux. L'expression de Seth n'avait pas changé d'un iota.

'_Tous ses sentiments sont enfermés en lui. Seuls ses actes en témoignent.'_

« Mon Roi. »

« … »

« Cela ne te ressemble pas, de ne pas te battre à ton maximum. »

Il gardait les yeux fixés au loin, comme s'il ne voulait pas regarder la douleur sourde qui tourmentait le cœur de son maître. Lui, le Grand Prêtre, réputé pour son intransigeance et son implacabilité, était capable de comprendre les sentiments de celui qui était aussi fort que lui, et qu'il servait pourtant.

« … »

« Je te connais. Si tu ne te bats à ton maximum, et ce contre moi, ton rival, c'est que… tu n'es pas toi-même. Je le sais… mieux que quiconque. »

« … »

« Je m'en vais, puisque tu ne veux pas me répondre. »

« Seth. »

Soudain, il sembla au jeune prêtre que toute la lassitude était tombée, dans ce mot. Son nom. Et lorsqu'il osa lever les yeux sur le visage de son maître, il y discerna une émotion qui souleva une étrange douleur en lui.

_De la détresse._

Atem, son souverain, son maître, son rival, et son ami…

…_souffrait._

« Reste. »

Le cœur du jeune prêtre se serra. Si Atem lui demandait – non, le _suppliait_ – de rester, cela en disait long sur son état. Car ils étaient aussi fiers l'un que l'autre.

« Mon Roi, je n'ai pas bougé. »

Seth devait l'admettre. Il était peu doué pour compatir, et encore moins pour réconforter. Même s'il comprenait son maître, même s'il partageait sa souffrance, son visage ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion.

« Tu dois être fatigué par la cérémonie. Repose-toi. »

Mais il tenait à lui, et le servirait fidèlement jusqu'à sa mort.

« … »

« Mon Roi. »

« … »

Cette absence de mots parlait mieux que n'importe quelle confession. Son écoute faite de silence valait tous les discours du monde. Tous deux le savaient, et tiraient de la compréhension qu'ils partageaient le réconfort nécessaire.

« Seth. Je me sens oppressé… »

« C'est normal. Le Couronnement n'est pas une mince affaire. »

« Ce n'est pas cela. »

Maître Seth haussa un sourcil. Ainsi, ce n'était pas le Couronnement qui…

« Je fais sans cesse un étrange rêve. »

…

**Une pièce. **

**Non, une chambre.**

**Seul.**

**Des escaliers changent.**

**Lui.**

**Une pièce sans fin.**

**« Une vie sans toi… ce n'est pas une vie. Ta lumière me manque… »**

**Les époques fusionnent, se mélangent. **

**« Hikari, où es-tu ? »**

_**Deux silhouettes émanent d'une pyramide dorée, et deux créatures prennent leur envol ensemble. L'une est un grand dragon, noir comme le jais et luisant comme le marbre, qui porte dans son cœur un diamant d'une rareté inestimable. Et l'autre est un oiseau, d'un blanc lumineux mais pourtant tellement doux, qui porte dans son cœur une perle d'une pureté incomparable.**_

**A l'infini, les escaliers se poursuivent, dans une destination sans fin. Il marche sans but, et son cœur ne connaît le repos.**

**« Tu ne m'as pas dit ton nom ! »**

…

**Quelques jours plus tard.**

**Salle du Conseil.**

…

**« Hum. Ce n'est pas à ignorer. On dit que les rêves sont un présage à qui sait les lire… »**

**« Mais, ça n'a aucun sens ! Il n'existe pas de dragon comme celui-là, et encore moins d'oiseau de ce type ! »**

**« Pharaon, cela a un sens. Si je croyais à la réincarnation, je dirais que le dragon te ressemble. »**

**« … »**

**« Mais je n'y crois pas. Alors, puisque tu as fait un rêve, j'irai voir la personne la plus qualifiée pour l'interpréter. Avec ta permission, bien entendu. »**

Suivant ses propres paroles, Maître Seth avait consulté Isis, Maîtresse du Collier du Millénium, et également son père Akunadin, Détenteur de l'Œil du Millénium.

« … »

Mais le moins que l'on pût dire, c'était que les résultats dépassaient l'imagination – qu'il n'avait pas, et n'avait jamais eue – cela dit en passant.

« Alors ? »

« Je n'en suis pas sûre… mais, il semblerait que notre Pharaon ait une sorte de réminiscence. »

Isis, Maîtresse du Collier du Millénium, parlait toujours d'une voix calme et posée. Aussi gracieuse que le vent sur les dunes de sable, mais plus voyante que le faucon dans les cimes de son envol.

« Une réminiscence, dis-tu ? »

« En effet, Grand Prêtre Seth. Des souvenirs… d'une autre vie. »

« D'une autre vie ?! Notre Pharaon aurait vécu… une autre vie ?! Impossible ! »

L'imagination, en plus de la capacité à exprimer ses sentiments, était le point faible du Grand Prêtre. Isis le savait bien mais ne changeait pourtant pas son discours.

« Et, à en juger par l'environnement et l'apparence peu commune des personnes, d'une autre époque, même. »

« … … et moi je crois que ton Collier a des problèmes, Isis. »

« Seth ! Un peu de respect pour ton aînée, veux-tu ! »

Le Prêtre Ancien sermonnait son fils avec fermeté, mais ce fut à peine si ce dernier fronça les sourcils. Il avait toujours dit ce qu'il pensait, sans fuite, sans détour : et ses paroles dures comme le marbre montraient que seul le Pharaon avait vraiment sa confiance. Cependant, son respect filial le contraignait à adoucir son jugement, et ce fut dans un silence manifestement dubitatif qu'il écouta son père s'adresser à la jeune femme.

« Notre Maître aurait donc des souvenirs d'une vie antérieure ? Alors, ces autres personnes, de ce rêve… et surtout, ce jeune garçon… »

« Aussi incroyable que cela paraisse… notre Pharaon a des souvenirs d'une vie _postérieure_. »

Cette fois, c'en était trop pour le Prêtre Seth. Serrant sa Hache du Millénium, il se tourna irrévérencieusement et marcha à grands pas dans la pièce.

« Cela devient de plus en plus ridicule ! J'en ai assez de ces sornettes ! »

Même Maître Akunadin peinait à le croire. Le seul œil visible sur son visage tressautait involontairement.

« Isis, je ne doute pas de tes compétences, mais… en es-tu sûre ? »

« J'en suis certaine. Ce jeune garçon porte autour de son cou le symbole de notre époque… cette pyramide doré. »

Alors, les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent net. La mâchoire d'Akunadin tomba, et même Seth se raidit.

« Le même Objet du Millénium… que notre Pharaon ?! »

Ce fut avec une fermeté renouvelée que la jeune femme posa ses paroles, douces comme un envol, perçantes comme un faucon. Seul membre féminin du Conseil des Prêtres, elle n'en possédait pas moins l'assurance d'un vétéran.

« Ce jeune garçon… en est la preuve absolue. Ses vêtements. L'Objet du Millénium. Car notre Maître… a, dans son inconscient même, des souvenirs d'une relation extrêmement forte avec lui. »

« Et peut-être qu'il est juste nerveux à cause du Couronnement, et se sent seul à cause des grandes responsabilités qui lui échoient. »

Il était tout bonnement impossible, pour lui, de croire à des choses aussi surréalistes. Son affinité avec la Hache du Millénium le portait à l'action, et non à la vision : fût-elle celle de l'avenir ou d'un rêve, Maître Seth ne croyait qu'en la réalité du présent. Homme d'une extrême fierté, le seul être qui avait sa confiance était celui devant lequel il s'agenouillait – et c'était le Pharaon lui-même.

« Son rôle… est crucial. Même si tu peines à le croire, Seth. »

« Donc, tu suggères que notre Pharaon a fait la connaissance d'un garçon dans une vie postérieure. Soit. Et ensuite ? En admettant que ce soit vrai, je ne vois pas comment résoudre le problème. Même avec le pouvoir de toute l'Egypte Réunie, nous ne pouvons pas ramener quelqu'un d'une autre époque chez nous. »

Ce fut avec un sourire mystérieux que la jeune Prêtresse termina l'entretien, comme dans la vision d'un rêve.

« C'est là où tu te trompes, Seth. Nous possédons… les Objets du Millénium. »

…

**Vision ? D'Isis ?**

…

_**Le dragon noir protège l'oiseau. **_

_**L'oiseau blanc guide le dragon.**_

_**La soif des ombres appelle la lumière**_

_**Annonçant le retour d'un monde nouveau. **_

_Cette pyramide… cette pyramide ! _

_C'est la même !_

**« Cette pyramide est le symbole de notre amitié, Yami. Elle m'a permise de t'avoir rencontré. »**

_Dis-moi… qui es-tu…_

**« Tu es… le meilleur ami que j'ais jamais eu. »**

_Dis-moi… ton nom…_

_« Mon nom… » _

_Je l'ai oublié, Aibou._

…

**Monde des Grandes Ténèbres.**

**Temps ?**

…

« Cela ne va pas du tout. »

Dans un feu noir, cette phrase souffla l'espoir, qui se mut en une protestation de colère.

« Comment pouvons-nous espérer obtenir un peu de lumière, si l'histoire du passé ne connaît pas la présence de l'Hikari ?! »

« 'Atem', qui est le nom du Dieu Egyptien, signifie 'Etre complet'. Il ne connaît pas l'Hikari, car il est déjà complet. »

« 'Atem' signifie également 'Ne pas être'. Il n'est pas réellement ! Il ne connaît pas la personne qui lui offre amitié et amour comme aucune autre ! »

La vision dansant au cœur de la boule de cristal se mut en une brume, qui annonçait un futur en devenir.

« Si ce passé ne te plaît pas, penche-toi sur le présent. Yami et Hikari sont ensemble, et partagent le même corps. »

« C'est un autre problème. Ils partagent un lien fort, mais dès que Yami connaîtra son nom, il redeviendra 'Atem', 'l'Etre complet', et également 'Celui qui n'est pas'. Il retournera au monde des esprits car c'est là qu'il habite… et ils seront tous les deux à nouveau séparés. »

« Je ne vois pas quoi faire. Si ni le passé, ni le présent ne suffisent… »

Un regard, où percent des ténèbres.

« …alors il faut créer un futur, où tous deux possèdent leur propre corps et leur propre existence. »

…

Loin, dans un espace-temps encore en formation, une pyramide illuminait deux éclats une Ombre, grande et fière, et une Lumière, pure et douce…

Un Dragon Noir et un Oiseau Blanc venaient de s'incarner dans un monde…


	2. L'Héritier de la Lumière

**« Les Deux Moitiés de l'Âme »**

**_Lordess Ananda Teenorag_**

* * *

**Bonjour à tous et toutes, **

**Merci infiniment pour vos commentaires ! Je ne vais pas mentir, et... ne pas dire que ça m'a fait immensément plaisir ! ça m'a bien motivée pour écrire. **

**Je suis très contente qu'il y ait autant de fans du PuzzleShipping... c'est vrai, Lily Joke, le fandom en manque ! (Attends, pour les XYZ, tu parles de Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal ? Le Néo Dragon Photon Aux Yeux Galactiques de Kaito ?!)**

Ladybird38 : Hihi, ne t'inquiète pas. Yugi va apparaître, et être ton petit rayon de soleil pour ce chapitre.

MikageKun : Thanks, voilà la suite. ^^

Mineko Koishi : Merci ! En même temps, avec Yugi et Atem... bah c'est dur de ne pas faire touchant. Sont trop mignons.

celeste31 : Ah, une fan du Shipping avec Seto x Yami (ais oublié son nom en Shipping). ^^ Je l'aime bien aussi, mais je préfère le PuzzleShipping. Cependant, tu as une superbe fic d'une autre auteur sur ce pairing...

Nataku Makuraka : Comme d'hab, merci ! Et oui, Yugi qui guide Atem, et Atem qui le protège... c'est l'essence du PuzzleShipping.

Lily Joke : Yeah, une duelliste-lectrice ! Ergh, en matière de duel, je me suis arrêtée au Over The Nexus sur DS. Je préférais Reverse of Arcadia pour l'histoire...

**Bon, je m'étais fait le serment de ne pas faire le chapitre trop long pour pouvoir publier plus vite, mais le Duel de Monstre a absorbé mon pouvoir magique... (en gros, j'ai pas réussi à me contenir)**

* * *

Titre : **« Les Deux Moitiés de l'Âme » **

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag (anciennement Lord Ma-koto Chaoying)**_

Série : Yu-Gi-Oh

Genre : Aventure, épopée, Semi-Alternate Universe, avec de la romance et de l'amitié.

Résumé : _C'est depuis toujours que la Lumière et les Ténèbres dansent ensemble. Ceux qui l'incarnent ne peuvent être vraiment séparés. L'épopée d'un jeune Prince de Lumière et de son Chevalier des Ombres commence ici même…_

Personnages principaux : Yugi Mutô, Yami / Atem.

Autres personnages : Tous les traditionnels de Yu-Gi-Oh.

Pairing : Yugi Mutô x Yami / Atem. PuzzleShipping dans toute sa splendeur, mais subtil.

Autres pairings : Tristan Taylor (Honda Hiroto) x Tea Gardener (Anzu Masaki), Rebecca Hawkins (Rebecca Hopkins) x Duke Devlin (Ryuuji Otogi), et autres.

Note : Vive les cartes du Duel de Monstres. Surtout le Magicien Silencieux de Yugi.

* * *

**...**

**Chapitre 2 : L'Héritier de la Lumière**

**...**

* * *

_..._

_« En mon cœur, je te connais. Tu es celui avec qui j'ai partagé tous ces sentiments. Est-il autre chose que j'ais besoin de savoir ? C'est ça, se retrouver. »_

_..._

* * *

…

**Royaume de Solal, dans le Monde de Lénaïg. **

**Palais de la Cité d'Hélios. **

**14 598 après Jésus-Christ. **

…

Le Royaume de Solal était un lieu aux mille merveilles, aussi ardent que la vie, aussi paisible que le cristal. Ses eaux étaient bleues comme la tanzanite, puissante couleur qui appelait la profondeur de l'âme, et leur pureté résonnait avec la beauté de ces immenses forêts d'émeraude.

Et, perchée sur le grand Mont des Sept Cristaux, la Cité d'Hélios rayonnait comme le soleil de la joie. Cœur du Monde de Lénaïg, c'était la Terre d'un paradis de saphir, où les gens vaquaient heureux à leurs affaires, en harmonie avec tous les Peuples et les Esprits.

Hélios, du Royaume de Solal.

L'on racontait, qu'il s'agissait du versant lumineux de la vie, sur lequel il faisait bon vivre. Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle ses habitants avaient renoncé à croire au Royaume des Ombres, voire même à envisager son existence.

Si cela fut une chose sage, seule l'histoire qui suit nous le dira.

**« Professeur, je suis désolé. Je suis en retard… »**

**« Ne t'excuse pas, et entre donc. »**

Depuis fort longtemps, les Humains avaient pris conscience qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls habitants de ce qu'ils appelaient 'univers'. Mais, en fait, même le concept « d'univers » se révéla trop restreint, face à l'immensité de l'Esprit qui habitait la Vie, sous toutes ses formes.

**« Le cours d'aujourd'hui porte sur les Grandes Origines du Monde et sur le Lien du Peuple Humain avec les Esprits. Ecoutez bien. »**

Les Esprits. Le Lien. Les âmes de ces étonnantes Créatures – que jadis, l'on nommait 'Monstres' – avaient toujours existé : mais leur existence était demeurée un secret pour le Peuple Humain… jusqu'à ce jour. En effet, il avait été découvert que les Esprits des Créatures vivaient toujours près des Humains et d'autres Peuples, mais qu'ils ne se révélaient qu'à qui savaient les voir. Les Elus étaient rares, mais leur cœur portait déjà cette sagesse propice au changement.

**« A l'Epoque de la Grande Science Cartésienne, les Humains se croyaient le seul Peuple vivant dans le Monde. Ce qu'ils appelaient 'Monde', n'est pas le Monde tel que nous le connaissons aujourd'hui. Ils le désignaient également sous le nom de 'Planète Terre', mais leur conception du Monde se limitait à une stricte vision physique des choses et des êtres. Ils étaient incapables de rentrer en contact avec la Source de toute âme et de toute être. » **

**« Ils ne croyaient pas en la Grande Âme ? »**

**« Non, seulement en l'âme individuelle. Cependant, leur Lien avec les Esprits des Créatures (appelées 'Monstres') existait déjà : en effet, l'avancée technologique du Peuple Humain avait donné naissance à une forme primaire d'entrée en contact avec les Esprits : ce fut ainsi qu'ils créèrent les premiers 'Récepteurs Spirituels' (encore fort basiques), qui leur permirent de communiquer avec les Créatures. »**

'_Pourtant, déjà, à cette époque… je ressentais déjà un sentiment si fort pour elles. Et toi… qui vient des origines de ce monde mystérieux… tu m'as appris comment croire en elles, comme en moi.'_

La voix qui racontait l'histoire poursuivait cette litanie de sagesse.

**« Ne comprenant pas l'enjeu de la découverte, ils appelèrent ce système 'Duel de Monstres'. Ce n'était pour eux qu'un simple jeu qui tenait lieu de distraction, et en aucun cas les Esprits ne pouvaient avoir une existence autre qu'imaginaire, à leurs yeux. » **

Car, dans ce brillant décor d'harmonie, certaines âmes avaient déjà bien l'expérience de la vie, malgré la nouveauté qui, sans cesse, infusait son savoir comme une nouvelle lumière. Lumière, qui aurait dû se marier avec l'ombre en harmonie… et non dans la discorde.

**« Mais certaines personnes croyaient déjà à l'existence de l'Esprit des Créatures, et leur vouaient un respect authentique en dépit du manque de connaissances en le domaine. Ce furent ces mêmes personnes qui sauvèrent le Monde, lorsque celui-ci souffrit du déséquilibre entre la Lumière et les Ténèbres… »**

La Lumière et les Ténèbres. C'était une éternelle danse, une histoire de toujours, où des légendes naissaient, baignées de larmes et de sourires : mais peu pouvaient saisir la profondeur de cette histoire, qui détenait les secrets de l'amitié – entre deux mondes qui gardaient leurs mystères, mais partageaient leurs sentiments.

'_Si je ne t'avais pas connu… je n'aurais jamais pu être moi-même.' _

Ce fut l'histoire, d'un jeune garçon, dont le cœur traversa le temps, pour raconter la même éternelle histoire d'amour.

« Hé, Yugi ! »

Un grognement s'éleva des murs, et comme dans un tourbillon magique, une silhouette menaçante se matérialisa soudainement sous la forme d'une Intendante âgée. Le jeune homme efflanqué sursauta presque, avalant sa salive.

« Manant ! C'est Jeune Prince Héritier de Lumière, pour toi ! Qui t'imagines-tu donc être ?! »

Ce fut alors qu'une voix apaisante, conciliante comme le cours d'un fleuve, s'écoula pour former un bouclier de douceur contre cette manifestation d'irritation.

« Shikya, du calme. Joey est mon meilleur ami, il n'a pas besoin de m'appeler comme ça. »

« Un futur Chevalier Dragon se doit connaître les usages. S'il ne les applique pas, comment pourrait-il servir son Maître ? »

Ce fut avec patience, que le jeune Prince de la Cité d'Hélios continua à poser ses mots. D'être né avec une si haute Ascendance – la plus haute qui fût dans le Royaume de Solal – semblait lui avoir donné une sagesse royale. Ses yeux brillaient de douceur et d'amitié, alors qu'il prononça ces paroles.

« Dans une relation d'amitié, il n'y a ni maître, ni servant. Seule la confiance doit régner entre eux. Et Joey est mon ami. »

Mais, ce qui frappait le plus chez le garçon, c'était la gentillesse profonde qui habitait ses paroles comme ses actes. Elle semblait un don si naturel pour lui, que certains disaient qu'elle découlait d'une vie antérieure.

« Vous parlez avec sagesse, mon Prince. Cependant… je doute que votre 'ami' en ait tout autant que vous. »

Devant cette démonstration de méfiance à peine masquée, l'apprenti Chevalier se contenta de faire une immense grimace dans le dos de l'Intendante – qui perçut très bien le geste.

« Impudent, tu crois donc que je ne t'ai pas vu ?! »

« Ben tiens. D'toute façon, j'en ai pas besoin, moi, de la sagesse : j'laisse ça au Prince et aux ennuyeux dans votre genre. J'ai la classe et chuis un beau gosse, ça suffit largement ! »

« Hi hi hi… »

L'air outré, la vieille intendante se tourna vers son Maître, qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de pouffer de rire discrètement.

« Vous aussi, vous vous y mettez, jeune Prince ?! »

« Pardon, pardon. »

Avec un grand sourire bête – mais vainqueur, l'Apprenti Chevalier posa un bras autour de son meilleur ami, et l'emporta sous le nez de la servante un peu rêche.

« Bon bah c'est pas tout ça, mais je venais chercher Yugi pour aller en cours, moi ! On a encore besoin d'étudier les Techniques des Magies, l'Académie des Runes a besoin de supers talents comme nous ! Alors, salut, _Madame l'Intendante_ ! »

Cette dernière eut une expression de mépris, mais peut-être qu'un très léger sourire avait orné le coin de ses lèvres. Après tout, l'insouciante bêtise du jeune homme avait quelque chose d'un peu innocent.

« Quelle prétention. Ce n'est pas comme cela que tu deviendras un véritable Chevalier Dragon, Joey Wheeler. »

« Rah, mais kess que t'en sais que… ! »

A son tour, le jeune Prince de Lumière jugea sage de mettre fin à la discussion, en entraînant son ami dans le couloir.

« Allons-y, Joey. A bientôt, Shikya ! »

« Mais, mais… ! »

« Et n'oublie pas de ne pas trop copier sur le Prince. Il n'est pas là pour rattraper tes erreurs, mais pour que tu le serves, Joey Wheeler. »

Le couloir fut parsemé des sarcasmes de la vieille femme, et des insultes du jeune homme blond, alors que le dernier des trois s'efforçait de tirer son compagnon loin d'elle. Hors de portée de la voix éraillée, l'Apprenti Chevalier lança un juron bien senti, sous le regard de son ami qui eut un sourire d'excuse.

« Roh la la, quelle vieille carne… »

« Ne fais pas attention, Joey. En fait, je suis certain qu'elle t'aime bien, au fond. »

Un reniflement s'échappa du grand garçon blond, qui grimaça avec une franchise propre à lui.

« Oui, au fond. En surface, j'ai l'air d'un cafard pour elle. »

« En fait, tu ressembles plutôt à un chien. »

« Hé ! »

Yugi aimait bien taquiner son ami. Non seulement ça le rapprochait de lui, mais en plus, cela lui permettait de le dérider un peu. Joey oubliait tout ce qui le contrariait dès qu'on se moquait de lui, donc, quitte à ce que ce soit le plus doux possible…

« Moi, un chien. Yugi, mon petit Yugi… tu sais que tu parles au futur Grand Chevalier Dragon du Siècle ? Le seul, l'unique, le plus grand qui est et qui sera ?! »

C'était pour ces moments de partage, que l'Héritier des Mutô aimait rester avec son ami. Joey Wheeler, orphelin issu d'une famille de roturiers misérables, avait une passion inimaginable. Certains le considéraient comme un voyou particulièrement écervelé, mais le jeune Prince savait qu'il s'agissait de cœur et non de bêtise.

« Tu n'as pas choisi la facilité, Joey. Les Dragons sont parmi les plus fières et puissantes créatures du Monde de Lénaïg. Les invoquer est très difficile. Quant à leur parler, ou leur demander quelque chose… »

« Tu peux parler. Les Magiciens ne prêtent pas leurs capacités à n'importe qui. Sans talent, tu ne peux pas utiliser leurs pouvoirs. Enfin, un Communicator comme toi… toutes les Créatures t'écoutent, de toute façon. »

Le jeune garçon sourit, mais laissa le compliment de côté, alors qu'ils s'approchaient de l'Académie des Runes.

« Communiquer avec les Créatures est essentiel, mais pas suffisant. Pour développer leurs Pouvoirs, il faut pouvoir utiliser les Magies… comme les Pièges. D'ailleurs, la leçon d'aujourd'hui… elle porte sur les Compteurs Magie, non ? »

« Rah, ces foutus Compteurs Magie ! Ils absorbent toute ma puissance magique à chaque fois que je les utilise. J'déteste vraiment ces trucs, que des trucs de Magiciens. Rien ne vaut un bon coup d'épée, ou de poing. Dis, Yugi, si je séchais le cours, tu crois que… »

Mais ce dernier le retint de toutes ses – maigres – forces, et entreprit de le tirer à l'intérieur de la salle de classe. Chose difficile, quand on savait leur énorme différence de force physique.

« Allons, Joey ! C'est très important, les Compteurs Magie. Ils enferment toute la puissance magique que tu peux réutiliser avec les Esprits du Duel de Monstre. Je te signale, que moi, j'ai pas séché le cours de Combat au Quartier de la Guerre, alors que je suis vraiment nul et que toi, tu cartonnes ! Même si tes Monstres t'aiment, sans Magie, ils ne peuvent t'aider. Tu dois apprendre bien la Magie ! »

Boudeur, le grand garçon efflanqué s'assit à contrecœur sur une chaise, en affichant un air profondément ennuyé.

« Facile à dire pour toi, tu es le roi des Magiciens – ou plutôt le _prince_ des Magiciens. C'est aussi facile pour toi d'utiliser le Flux Magique que de respirer. Ça doit venir de ton Ascendance, c'est pas possible autrement. Et en plus, tes Créatures de Lumière t'adorent et se plient en quatre pour obéir au moindre de tes ordres. T'es le Communicator le plus doué de la classe… non, du Royaume, en fait. Chuis sûr que c'est encore un autre don de ton Ascendance de Lumière, après tout t'es quand même le Prince d'Hélios… »

Le Prince en question avait réussi à retenir son ami, et, honnêtement, il n'en demandait pas plus. Pas tant que ce dernier acceptait de rester avec lui en cours, ce qui n'était pas toujours gagné d'avance…

« Oui, c'est vrai que je me suis toujours bien entendu avec les Créatures de Lumière. Mais je travaille beaucoup mon Lien avec elles. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais mauvais avec elles… elles ne refusent pas d'apparaître pour toi. »

« Tu parles. Chaque fois que j'appelle une Créature de Lumière, elle me regarde, et dit : '_As-tu le cœur pur, jeune Apprenti Chevalier ? Que l'ombre teigne ton cœur de noirceur et jamais plus tu ne seras digne de nos pouvoirs. Jures-tu dévotion à Notre Bien-aimé Prince, qui règne sur le Monde de Lumière dans un éclat de vertu et d'amour ? Ne souille jamais la pureté de nos intentions !_' Et encore heureux que tu m'ais traduit. Kess que je me sentais con à les écouter déblatérer un truc auquel je comprenais rien… »

« Ha ha ha… »

Mais, d'un air comiquement indigné, l'Apprenti Chevalier frappa la table de ses poings, manquant de massacrer le vieux bois moulu.

« Rigole pas, Yugi ! J'en ai marre qu'elles mettent dix plombes à me faire confiance, quand j'essaie de Communiquer avec elles ! C'est pas comme ça que je vais pouvoir combattre, si mon Lien avec elles n'est pas assez fort pour qu'elles acceptent de m'écouter ! Et puis, j'ai le cœur pur, quoi ! »

D'un ton conciliant, le garçon tenta de calmer son ami – qui était tout à coup devenu bien excité.

« Je sais. Mais les Créatures de Lumière sont très attachées à leur vertu, et c'est pourquoi elles se montrent intraitables avec les Duellistes qu'elles ne connaissent pas bien – particulièrement les Chevaliers, qui portent les armes. Tu t'entends plus avec les Monstres de Feu, ils aiment tant l'action qu'ils ne réfléchissent pas quand tu les invoques ! Et ils adorent foncer dans le tas pour se battre, peu importe ce qu'on leur demande. »

« Hé, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ?! »

« Euh… rien du tout. »

Avec un grand sourire embarrassé, le jeune garçon s'empressa de s'écarter légèrement de son ami, qui commençait à faire des liens dangereux – pour lui – dans son esprit.

« Mouais, mouais, mouais. Bon… c'est pas grave. La réflexion, c'est bien : mais ce qui compte le plus, pour un Chevalier, c'est les tripes. T'es d'accord avec moi, Yugi ? »

'_Euh, pas tout à fait, mais tu n'as pas complètement tort d'un côté. Un Chevalier doit avoir du courage… et du cœur.' _

Tandis que le jeune garçon faisait un geste de la tête qui ne l'engageait à rien, l'athlétique blond regarda vers la fenêtre, d'un air qui eût paru presque rêveur – s'il n'y avait pas eu cette détermination enflammée dans ses yeux.

« Tu sais, Yugi, mon rêve… c'est de devenir un Chevalier Dragon… un vrai Chevalier Dragon. »

'_Les plus redoutables et puissants parmi tous les Chevaliers, voire parmi tous les Guerriers. Tu as de l'ambition, Joey. Je t'admire…'_

Tout en préparant ses manuels et accessoires de magie, le Prince regardait son ami, qui avait l'air parti dans un autre monde.

« Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi doué que toi pour Communiquer avec les Créatures… mais elles me comprennent quand même. Et, être un Chevalier Dragon, cela voudra dire que je pourrais protéger ma sœur… comme le plus fier des Dragons. Comme celui, un jour… qui nous a sauvés. »

« Tu es généreux et dévoué, Joey. Moi je suis sûr… que tu y arriveras. »

Ce fut alors que ce dernier se tourna vers lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« J'espère un jour… pouvoir le rencontrer. »

Avant même qu'il continuât sur sa lancée, Yugi savait de qui il voulait parler. Lorsque les yeux dorés de son ami avaient cette flamme profonde, rien ne semblait plus impossible.

« Oui. Le fameux… Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges. »

'_J'en étais sûr. Il pense encore à lui.'_

Joey avait toujours rêvé de rencontrer ce Dragon aussi puissant que magnifique. Ou plutôt, de le rencontrer _à nouveau_.

« Le… Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges. »

« Oui. »

C'était un Dragon de Légende, un de ceux qui faisaient trembler les cœurs tout en déchaînant l'envie, laissant loin derrière lui ceux qui rêvaient de lui : alors que ses ailes de jais battaient un envol aussi splendide que lointain, ses cris résonnaient dans le ciel, fuyant les contrées où habitaient les Humains. Il était bien trop intelligent pour tomber dans leurs filets, et trop méfiant pour leur faire confiance.

« Tu as encore rêvé de lui ? »

« Oui… encore. Personne ne me croit… mais c'est vrai. »

Cependant, Joey Wheeler avait toujours prétendu qu'ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés, il y a fort longtemps, et que ce dernier lui avait même sauvé la vie. Yugi le croyait, car il lui faisait pleinement confiance – après tout lui-même avait parfois l'impression de connaître les Esprits des Monstres bien avant sa naissance – mais la plupart des gens prétendaient qu'il affabulait pour se rendre intéressant.

« Un jour… nous deviendrons amis. J'en suis sûr… non, j'en suis certain ! »

Il était bien connu que les Dragons, les Créatures les plus féroces et fières qui soient, n'acceptaient qu'une seule personne à leurs côtés. L'on prétendait qu'ils ne servaient qu'un seul Maître durant toute leur vie – voire durant toutes leurs réincarnations – et que ce rare privilégié était l'Elu d'un Lien aussi éternel que noble. Que Joey Wheeler prétendît être avoir connu le grand Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges équivalait à affirmer qu'il était son Elu : et c'était une idée risible pour tout le monde – sauf Yugi.

« J'aimerais tant pouvoir devenir un Dragon. Non, _être_ un Dragon. J'ai parfois l'impression… que lui et moi… on était lié. Et qu'on l'est toujours. Si seulement je pouvais apprendre à fusionner avec une Créature… et même avec un Dragon… »

Ce fut alors qu'une voix féminine, à la fois onctueuse et ironique, teinta aux oreilles du jeune garçon blond. Un nuage de splendeur accompagna de merveilleuses boucles d'or, qui n'avaient d'égal que le sarcasme de la voix raffinée.

« La Fusion Spirituelle n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut apprendre, Joey Wheeler. Seuls quelques rares élus peuvent la pratiquer, et fusionner avec leurs Créatures préférées. Mais à moins que tu te révèles brusquement capable d'une telle prouesse – ou même de quelque chose tout court – cela ne risque pas de t'arriver. »

Cette brusque venue eut le don d'échauffer notre jeune Apprenti Chevalier, qui tira une grimace haute de mille pieds devant la belle femme.

« Héééé ! Kess t'en sais, hein, Mai Valentine ?! Ça se trouve, chuis un Elu ! »

« Mais oui. Et moi, je m'appelle Yugi Mutô. Et puis, c'est _Milady Valentine_, pour toi, espèce de rustre. »

Très inutilement, un autre tenta de s'interposer.

« C'est moi, Yugi. »

Tentative qui disparut dans la grâce insolente de la Guerrière, envoyant presque un baiser dans l'air.

« Merci, je sais, mon chéri. C'est une façon de parler, pour que Joey comprenne. »

« HE ! »

Devant le soudain torrent d'écume en rage, le Prince se dit qu'il devait être plus _ferme_. Avec une touche de douceur.

« Allons, ne t'en fais pas, Joey. Moi non plus, je ne peux pas pratiquer la Fusion Spirituelle. Nous avons chacun nos talents. J'aspire à être un bon Communicator Magicien, comme tu veux être un Chevalier Dragon. Et Mai est un Amazone Guerrière…avec un peu d'avance, puisqu'elle a pratiquement terminé sa formation. »

« Avec beaucoup d'avance, en fait. Et, pour ce qui est de la Fusion Spirituelle… si même le Prince n'en est pas capable, alors quelqu'un comme Joey n'a pas à avoir honte. »

« Mais c'est pas un peu fini, Mai ?! J'en ai assez que vous me dénigriez tous ! Tu vas voir… tu vas voir ! Je vais te prouver que je peux être aussi bon que Yugi ! »

A peine impressionnée par cette profession de foi, l'Amazone ne daigna même pas le regarder, alors qu'elle se vernissait les ongles.

« Alors, commence par piger ce que te racontent tes Créatures, au lieu de laisser Yugi tout te traduire, et peut-être qu'on reparlera de ta valeur. Un Chevalier Dragon qui ne comprend pas ses Monstres, il ne risque pas de servir à grand-chose. Et si tu n'y arrives même pas avec la plus douce des Créatures de Lumière, alors comment un féroce Dragon voudrait-il t'obéir ? »

« Rah, j'en ai marre ! »

Cette fois au bord de la crise de rage, le grand garçon blond quitta la pièce, en bousculant copieusement des camarades de classe indignés.

'_Et mince. Moi qui avais réussi à le convaincre de rester en cours avec moi…'_

« Tu es dure avec lui, Mai. Il vaudrait mieux lui donner confiance en lui. Moi je suis persuadé que Joey fera un excellent Chevalier Dragon. »

« Mon Prince, tu es un excellent Duelliste. Mais tout le monde n'a pas tes dons de Magicien. Et puis, ta capacité à communiquer aussi bien avec les Créatures… tu es sans doute le meilleur Communicator du Royaume. Et pour certains, c'est la base du Duel. »

Il était rare que l'Amazone fît des compliments à qui que ce soit. Qu'elle le fît – et de cet air soudainement sérieux – était une preuve d'estime à peine cachée, mais Yugi sentait qu'il devait répondre autrement.

« Il n'y a pas qu'une seule sorte de Duelliste, dans le Monde de Lénaïg. Joey aspire à devenir un Chevalier Dragon, et pour moi il en a les capacités. Il est courageux, travailleur, et a du cœur. C'est bien l'essentiel… »

« Oui, il lui manque juste le cerveau. »

De nouveau, la jeune femme avait retrouvé son air ironique, presque superficiel. Et le garçon eut un sourire embarrassé, presque timide.

« Tu es vraiment dure avec lui. »

« Bah, je reconnais qu'il sait à peu près taper avec une épée. Après tout, il n'y a peut-être pas besoin d'autre chose pour devenir un Chevalier. »

…

**Jardin du Palais d'Hélios.**

**Soirée, après les cours.**

…

Les cours à l'Académie des Runes étaient toujours intéressants, mais Yugi ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'ils constituent une réelle difficulté pour lui. En fait, sa facilité dans le domaine de la Magie le rendait presque honteux par rapport à ses autres camarades.

« Je devrais peut-être étudier des Magies plus avancées… ou élaborer des Combinaisons nouvelles. »

Aucun des cours en la matière ne pouvait lui poser de vrai défi. Et il en était de même avec les cours de Communication, durant lesquels les Duellistes apprenaient à invoquer une Créature et à établir un Lien avec elle : en lui parlant, en la touchant, jusqu'à que leur relation soit assez forte qu'elle accepte d'accomplir des choses. C'était le cours le plus important : en effet, sans Lien avec une Créature, il était impossible à un Duelliste de se battre.

'_J'ai toujours aimé ces moments. Je me sens plus proche que jamais des mes Créatures… non, de mes amis.' _

Le jeune Héritier n'était pas seulement un bon Magicien : c'était également un Communicator très doué. Il avait une aptitude naturelle à parler avec les Créatures du Duel de Monstres, et, de ce fait, détestait les appeler comme tout un chacun les nommait : 'Monstre'. Il pouvait les comprendre et elles pouvaient le comprendre.

« Etudier plus en profondeur le Langage des Elfes ne serait pas inutile. Ses subtilités engendrent toujours des écarts de culture avec le Langage des Guerriers. La dernière fois, j'ai failli commettre un impair en me trompant de Mots, alors que je tentais de les mettre d'accord… »

Certains disaient que c'était parce qu'il était le Prince de Lumière qu'il était en mesure de comprendre le Cœur des Créatures mieux que personne, mais seuls les résidents du Palais connaissaient vraiment ses origines royales. Son identité avait été tenue secrète dans l'Académie, afin de ne pas lui attirer d'ennuis.

'_Ce n'est pas toujours facile d'être d'une Ascendance Royale. Mais… j'ai de bons amis, tant chez les Esprits que chez les miens. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre.'_

Par contre, il avait beaucoup plus de mal avec l'Elaboration des Pièges, une discipline si difficile que certains pourraient la qualifier de 'sournoise'. Au contraire de la Magie qui requérait une sensibilité au grand Flux Magique, et de la Communication qui demandait un cœur capable de comprendre les Créatures, les Pièges avait pour principe une préparation quasi-chimique de matériaux physico-magiques.

« Rebecca m'a transmis le dernier Piège créé en date. Selon elle, la Pierre de Puissance Noirdencre pourrait améliorer mon jeu. Voyons voir sa composition… »

'**Après activation, placer trois Compteurs Magie sur cette carte. Durant chacun de vos tours, vous pouvez déplacer un des Compteurs Magie de cette carte vers une autre carte face recto où vous pouvez placer un Compteur Magie. Lorsqu'il n'y a plus de Compteur Magie sur cette carte, détruisez-la.'**

'_Hum. Intéressant, mais pas facile d'emploi. Mais Reb' avait raison, ça pourra m'être utile. Le Magicien Silencieux et les autres apprécieraient… '_

Il fallait un esprit assez retors pour exceller dans ce domaine, ou du moins une capacité à concevoir des plans qui n'était pas forcément le point fort du jeune Communicator. Cependant, il n'était pas bête, et savait que la conception de stratagèmes était une base cruciale en Duel. C'est pourquoi, il s'appliquait, et commençait à obtenir des résultats à peu près acceptables. Bien que – il fallait l'avouer – il eût consacré – ou restreint, cela dépendait du point de vue – son étude des Pièges aux plus primaires, et à ceux qui marchaient de pair avec ses pouvoirs magiques et ceux de ses Créatures…

'_Bon, le temps que je maîtrise l'utilisation de ce Piège, je vais précieusement conserver sa description d'apprentissage avec moi…'_

Par contre, son Lien avec ses Créatures était devenu tellement fort, qu'à présent, il pouvait les entendre chahuter même lorsqu'elles n'étaient pas incarnées dans leur Monde. Ce qui, parfois, posait problème. En effet, le Ninja Blanc et Lumina Demoiselle de Fortune étaient bien bavards, lorsqu'ils s'y mettaient…

« Le Département des Pièges a encore édité de nouveaux Modèles, selon mon cousin le Maestro Ninja Sasuke. »

« Comment, encore ces satanés Pièges ? Je me demande pourquoi l'Académie investit autant dans ce secteur... cela n'a pas de sens. Ninja Blanc, vous avez l'art de collecter les informations inutiles. »

Beaucoup de Créatures liées à lui étaient des Elfes ou des Magiciens, mais Yugi Mutô comptait également d'autres alliés parmi les autres catégories. Le problème, c'était qu'elles avaient chacune leur propre vision des choses pour la stratégie à adopter, et que cela causait des dissensions entre elles.

« Il serait intéressant d'étudier les dernières avancées en matière de Pièges. Ces enchantements subtils pourraient grandement aider nos stratégies, Lumina. »

Yugi put presque _entendre_ l'air dubitatif de la Magicienne.

« N'appelez pas cela 'enchantement', s'il vous plaît ! Ce ne sont rien d'autre que des stratagèmes concoctés à l'avance avec des matériaux physico-magiques. Le Maître est doué pour la Magie, et il peut nous parler mieux que personne. Il n'a pas besoin de concocter ces misérables stratagèmes que sont les Pièges. »

« Sornettes que voilà. Un Duelliste digne de ce nom se doit de savoir maîtriser tous les domaines du Duel. Savoir préparer un Piège est crucial lors d'un affrontement. Toute la Lignée des Ninjas le savent et… »

« Ha, voilà bien un langage de Guerrier. L'on voit bien que vous, Guerriers, n'avez aucune confiance en le pouvoir du Flux Magique. Et bientôt, vous allez me dire qu'il devra maîtriser le Combat ou la Défense, Ninja Blanc ? »

Sans doute était-ce à cause de sa discipline de Ninja, mais ce dernier resta calme face à l'attaque verbale. Après tout, il était bien plus doué pour les assauts que pour les sorts.

« Il n'a pas besoin d'user d'épée, ou de bouclier. Nous sommes ses lames et son armure. »

« Cela va à l'encontre de ce que vous venez de dire. Vous prétendiez juste avant qu'il devait tout maîtriser ! Et sachez, Ninja Blanc… »

Lumina, Demoiselle de Fortune, avait beau être une mince Créature de Lumière, elle n'en possédait pas moins une personnalité affirmée, qui la rendait efficace en joute oratoire.

« …le Maître est un Prince Duelliste, un très grand Communicator à qui des dons de Magicien ont été octroyés ! C'est à ses Chevaliers de porter les armes et de combattre. Ou à ses Paladins de chevaucher les Créatures et d'accomplir leur mission. Un Héritier issu d'une Ascendance Royale est avant tout un Communicator. Son don principal est de communiquer avec les Créatures et de parler leur langue, afin de leur demander de lui prêter leurs Pouvoirs. »

« Oui, mais sans élaborer de Pièges, comment renforcer les pouvoirs de nos rangs ? Les Magies de notre Maître sont certes efficaces, mais nous serions encore plus aptes à le servir s'il utilisait aussi bien les Pièges… »

Un reniflement méprisant se fit entendre.

« Oh, vous insinuez qu'il ne sait pas utiliser les Pièges ? »

« Non, rien de la sorte. Il sait, mais est bien meilleur avec les Magies. Si seulement il les concevait aussi bien qu'il maniait le Flux Magique, alors… »

« Cela suffit, j'en ai assez entendu ! Mon Prince, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Une vision emporta le reste de son peu d'attention, loin de ses chères Créatures – et de leurs chamailleries habituelles.

**« Tu as fait tout ce long voyage uniquement pour me voir ? »**

**« Bien sûr. Je voulais te dire à quel point j'étais désolé. »**

**(…)**

**« Sans ta lumière pour m'éclairer et me préserver… je sens les ténèbres s'emparer de moi. »**

'_Les Ténèbres… pourquoi… en as-tu si peur ?'_

« … »

L'image si marquante tressauta dans un souvenir soudainement flou, et sa Vision du Cœur montra à nouveau les deux Créatures liées à lui. Lumina avait une expression intriguée, et même le Ninja Blanc – qui savait masquer ses sentiments à cause de son entraînement – semblait surpris.

« Jeune Prince ? »

Clignant frénétiquement des yeux, comme s'il sortait d'un rêve, le garçon tourna son Œil du Cœur vers les Esprits, captant de nouveau leurs mots.

« Hein ? Heu ? Pardon, vous disiez ? »

« Mon Prince. »

Avec un regard qui eût certainement été qualifié de _suspicieux_ – s'il avait osé le voir, Lumina Demoiselle de Fortune s'approcha de son Œil du Cœur. Celui par lequel il visualisait les Créatures avec lesquelles il établissait un Lien.

« Vous n'avez rien écouté de ce que nous avons dit, c'est cela ? »

« Euh… »

Plus le Lien devenait profond, mieux il pouvait voir les Esprits : et, malheureusement, celui qu'il entretenait avec Lumina et le Ninja Blanc était assez fort pour qu'il entendît leurs pensées. Tandis que, lui, hélas, n'avait pas encore assez de maîtrise pour se couper d'eux au moment voulu.

« Jeune Maître ! »

« Je suis vraiment désolé… j'étais distrait. »

Son Œil du Cœur était d'une grande pureté, mais elle était telle qu'il était incapable de contrôler la puissance des émotions et de filtrer les pensées qu'il recevait : ce qui était un sacré problème…

« Bon, nous allons tout vous réexpliquer. Le fait est que… »

'_Oh, oh.'_

Ce fut alors qu'une voix grave se fit entendre, aussi autoritaire qu'un rocher de montagne. Yugi put voir au fond de sa Vision du Cœur une présence imposante.

« Encore vous deux ? Vous ennuyez le Prince avec vos discussions. Allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis. »

'_Ouf. Le Chevalier du Roi. Il a toujours un œil sur les Esprits.'_

Avec un air austère digne d'un Pharaon égyptien, le nouveau venu rabroua les deux Créatures, qui s'en allèrent dans un silence tout à fait relatif. Puis, alors qu'elles disparurent de sa Vision du Cœur, le Chevalier du Roi se tourna avec bien plus de douceur vers son protégé.

« Tu as l'air tellement songeur, mon Prince. Est-il une chose qui te tracasse ? Si c'est encore ces deux hurluberlus, je saurai me faire entendre pour qu'ils se taisent. »

« Non, non, ce n'est pas ça. Ninja Blanc et Lumina ne pensent qu'à bien faire… ils ne m'ont aucunement gêné. »

« Alors, pourquoi as-tu l'air si soucieux ? Il est rare de voir ton Œil du Cœur aussi troublé… et de te sentir aussi inattentif. »

'_Il est impossible de cacher quoi que ce soit au Chevalier du Roi. Ce n'est pas le Chef des Esprits Guerriers pour rien…'_

Alors, prenant une inspiration profonde, le jeune garçon se décida à confier ses soucis.

« Il s'agit des Ténèbres. »

« … »

'_Houya. J'espère ne pas avoir gaffé en parlant de ça.'_

Yugi aimait bien le Chevalier du Roi, il se sentait un Lien avec lui qui paraissait dater de longtemps – bien plus longtemps que sa propre vie ici, ce qu'il lui avait même confié. Mais, parfois, ce dernier était un peu surprotecteur – voire même strict à mourir quant il s'agissait de sa sécurité.

« Les Ténèbres. Humph. »

De nouveau, le Prince de Lumière tourna son Œil du Cœur vers son ami. L'expression de ce dernier était neutre, mais Yugi savait que, derrière ce masque d'impassibilité, se cachait en réalité un mélange d'inquiétude et de colère – et cette dernière était à l'égard des Ténèbres même.

'_Mon Œil du Cœur perçoit ses sentiments. Je me demande si j'ai bien fait d'en parler…'_

« Chevalier du Roi ? »

Toujours impassible, le Maître des Guerriers reprit simplement.

« … … continue, mon Prince. »

« En fait… c'est étrange. J'ai l'impression… que les Ténèbres veulent me parler. Comme si… elles ne voulaient que communiquer avec moi. »

Comme prévu, l'imposant Guerrier eut une expression de dédain, empreinte d'une méfiance austère qui l'eût terrifiée s'il ne savait point qu'elle lui était favorable.

« Tu ne devrais pas t'approcher des Ténèbres. Ni même y songer, petit être. Ton cœur est pur, mais la lumière qui en émane les attirerait. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elles mettent la main sur toi et te corrompent. Elles en seraient ravies, un Héritier d'Ascendance Royale de Lumière… »

C'était à cause de ce genre d'idée, que le jeune Prince se sentait parfois contrarié. Si même les Créatures réputées les plus sages s'y mettaient…

« Voyons, Chevalier du Roi, les Ténèbres font aussi partie de notre Monde. J'aimerais pouvoir les appeler comme je vous appelle, mais la Grande Intendante refuse que je rentre en contact avec elles. Si seulement je pouvais mieux les connaître… »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de les connaître. Tu nous as déjà nous, et nos Pouvoirs suffisent largement à te protéger. Et nos Frères des autres Eléments nous prêtent main-forte quand c'est nécessaire. D'ailleurs, pourquoi veux-tu tant connaître les Créatures des Ténèbres ? »

Le jeune garçon ferma ses yeux améthyste, alors qu'un souvenir refit surface en son âme.

**« Est-ce bien toi, (…) ? »**

**« Yugi… enfin je te retrouve. Mon cher Yugi… »**

**(…)**

**« Tu as fait tout ce long voyage uniquement pour me voir ? »**

**« Bien sûr. Je voulais te dire à quel point j'étais désolé. »**

**« Moi aussi je suis désolé. Si seulement rien de tout cela ne s'était produit… » **

**« C'est ma faute. J'ai laissé mon côté obscur reprendre le dessus… j'ai laissé exploser ma colère et c'est toi qui en as payé le prix. »**

**(…)**

**« Sans ta lumière pour m'éclairer et me préserver… je sens les ténèbres s'emparer de moi. Je deviens un être maléfique... »**

'_Je… je… pourquoi… ai-je l'impression… que tu as besoin de moi ?'_

Un nuage brumeux envahit son esprit, troublant son Œil du Cœur. Et, de nouveau, le Chevalier du Roi sentit ce trouble, rappelant doucement ses pensées à lui.

« J'avais bien raison, ton Œil du Cœur est troublé par quelque chose. Ta Vision n'est pas aussi claire que d'habitude. »

« Je… je ne comprends pas, Chevalier du Roi. Cela ne m'était jamais arrivé avant… tu crois que je suis malade ? »

« Hum, c'est trop prématuré pour le dire. Dis-moi simplement ce que tu as vu. »

Essayant de se concentrer, le jeune garçon réfléchit profondément, tentant de retrouver les visions qu'il avait eues. Mais, lorsqu'il tentait de les rappeler à lui, ces dernières s'enfuyaient comme un oiseau apeuré. Finalement, il se découragea, stoppant momentanément le Flux de Pensées.

« Je… je n'y arrive pas. Peut-être qu'avec plus d'entraînement… ? »

« Non, je n'y suis pas favorable, jeune Maître. Tu dépenses déjà trop d'énergie dans ta Vision du Cœur. »

« Mais, c'est peut-être très important ! Et si j'essayais d'utiliser l'autre Œil du Cœur, peut-être… »

Soudain, un bruit violent résonna au creux de ses oreilles, le faisant sursauter comme jamais : c'était le Chevalier du Roi qui venait de marteler le sol de ses pieds. Avec surprise, Yugi s'aperçut qu'il avait l'air très mécontent. Furieux, même.

« Chevalier du Roi ? Pourquoi… »

« Yugi. »

Jamais l'imposant Guerrier ne l'appelait par son nom, d'ordinaire. C'était une marque d'irrespect profond envers le rang du jeune garçon, qui se trouvait non seulement être son Maître, mais également l'Héritier d'Ascendance de Lumière. A maintes reprises, le petit Communicator avait tenté de le convaincre d'agir autrement : peine perdue. Toutes ses Créatures _refusaient_ de l'appeler autrement que 'Jeune Maître' ou 'Mon Prince'.

« … »

« … »

Que le Chevalier du Roi le fit, en cette heure, signifiait qu'il était _profondément en colère_.

« Que ce soit _bien clair_, Yugi Mutô. Il n'est _pas_ question que tu utilises ton autre Œil du Cœur. Tu n'es pas prêt à le faire. »

« Mais, mais… ! »

« Il n'y a _pas_ de mais. Je te _défends_ de l'utiliser – ou même d'y penser. Le Pouvoir de tes Yeux du Cœur est encore trop puissant pour toi. Il pourrait te blesser mortellement, toi qui es si sensible. Fais-moi la promesse que tu n'essayeras jamais, sauf lorsque ton professeur t'en jugera capable. »

Avec un grand soupir, le jeune Héritier hocha la tête, vaincu.

« Très bien. Je te le promets, Chevalier du Roi. Je n'utiliserai qu'un seul Œil du Cœur. »

« Voilà qui est mieux. Et, à présent… pardonne-moi, mon Prince. Mon ton était déplacé et j'ai fait preuve d'une grande impolitesse envers toi. »

Yugi ne put s'empêcher de sourire, malgré ce moment auparavant tendu.

« Tu ne penses qu'à mon bien, je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir. Mais, tu sais… j'aimerais bien que tu m'appelles par mon nom. »

Mais le grand Guerrier fit un signe de dénégation, avant de reprendre là où leur discussion s'était arrêtée.

« Ces visions te perturbent-elles autant, pour que tu songes à une alternative aussi désespérée ? »

« En fait… je… »

C'est alors qu'il mit enfin le doigt sur un pan de vérité, dévoilant une angoisse profonde de son âme.

« Aurais-tu eu des visions d'un lointain passé, mon jeune Prince ? »

Songeur, ce dernier s'assit sur un muret de pierre, fatigué par autant de réflexion vaine.

« Je… n'en suis pas sûr, Chevalier du Roi. Mais… j'ai l'impression… d'avoir connu quelqu'un. »

'_Qui… était-ce donc ?'_

Avec sagesse, son interlocuteur hocha la tête, d'un mouvement aussi lent que solennel. Il n'avait jamais été un boute-en-train, mais le jeune Communicator avait toujours pu compter sur son appui et ses bons conseils. Il le considérait parfois presque comme un père.

« Cela advient parfois. Nous avons chacun vécu un certain nombre de vies, pour la plupart. Ces visions sont importantes, même si elles peuvent troubler ton esprit. Mais quel rapport avec les Ténèbres, petit être ? »

Alors, avec une lenteur hésitante, Yugi laissa échapper – dans un aveu – ces quelques mots fatals.

« C'est que… j'ai l'impression… qu'Il est lié aux Ténèbres. »

Un choc frappa son cœur, d'une émotion aussi violente que soudaine. Affecté par la brusque pulsation émotive qui venait de l'atteindre, le Communicator se plia presque en deux, protégeant sa poitrine. Car, bien que son Œil du Cœur fût obscurci par ses soucis, le jeune Prince avait pu sans peine percevoir le choc qu'avait ressenti son ami.

« Che… Chevalier du Roi ? »

« … »

Son expression était redevenue neutre, mais il ne pouvait tromper Yugi, dont la sensibilité était aussi extrême qu'intelligente.

« Je vais demander à l'Illusionniste d'Effet de s'occuper de cela. Il va nettoyer ton esprit dans la Dimension des Rêves, et ces visions ne te perturberont plus. »

« Non ! Je ne veux pas ! C'est peut-être important… »

« Petit Prince, les Ténèbres sont dangereuses, et ses Créatures opèrent des maléfices que tu ne voudrais comprendre. Il vaut mieux leur barrer la route le plus tôt possible, et… »

Avec une fermeté qu'il ne se connaissait pas, le garçon s'opposa à son conseiller, son regard améthyste indigné.

« Je refuse ! Tu m'entends ? Cette personne… il a besoin de moi, et… ! »

« Soit raisonnable. Je ne peux prendre le risque qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Les Ténèbres se font instables ces derniers temps, il est bien possible qu'elles cherchent à s'emparer de ton cœur. Dans ce cas… »

Cette fois, ce n'était plus possible. Certes, c'était par amour envers lui… mais il ne pouvait laisser cela se faire.

'_Il est mon ami… mon conseiller… mais je suis le seul à décider de mes actions, comme de mon destin.'_

Alors le Prince se redressa, et, de toute la hauteur de son rang, lança le seul et unique ordre qu'il eût jamais donné à ses dévoués amis.

« Chevalier du Roi, c'est un _ordre_ de ton Maître. Je te _défends_ d'appeler l'Illusionniste d'Effet pour qu'il nettoie mon esprit. »

« … »

De nouveau, la pulsion de choc avait traversé le Lien de l'Âme, affectant violemment son cœur. Mais le garçon savait qu'elle n'était rien en comparaison à ce que ressentait _vraiment_ son ami.

« Si c'est un tes ordres, mon Prince, je t'obéirai. Tu es mon Maître, après tout. »

Le Chevalier du Roi affichait toujours son air impassible, mais Yugi savait qu'au fond de lui, il avait été extrêmement peiné par sa réaction. Et, à vrai dire, lui-même ne l'avait pas appréciée non plus.

'_Pardonne-moi.'_

« Je… je vais sortir. Pour… me promener. »

En fait, il avait _détesté_ sa réaction. Car… c'était la seule qu'il puisse faire, afin de préserver ce quelque chose, ténu, mais si important, qui tentait de se rappeler à lui.

**De revenir à lui.**

'_Je déteste blesser qui ce soit… mais tu m'as forcé à le faire. Je ne sais qui essaye de me parler… mais je ne peux l'ignorer. Il a certainement… été si important. Si important… que je dois risquer même d'aller à l'encontre de tes conseils si sages.'_

Peut-être que le Chevalier du Roi dut percevoir sa tristesse, car, pour la première fois, sa voix laissa échapper un peu de nervosité, lorsqu'il articula stoïquement.

« Veux-tu que j'appelle l'Ange Gardien Joan pour t'accompagner ? »

Yugi sourit, mais fit un faible signe de dénégation, avant de couper doucement leur Lien de l'Âme.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je saurais me débrouiller. J'ai besoin d'être un peu seul. »

Et de s'en aller, dans la tendre nuit étoilée.

…

**Royaume de Solal.**

**Bois des Emeraudes du Cœur.**

**Lors de la soirée étoilée. **

…

La lune argentée priait sur les couleurs du bois émeraude, mais le jeune Prince n'écoutait pas ce chant qui ravissait pourtant l'âme.

« Je suis désolé… mais il le fallait. »

Yugi Mutô détestait brutaliser les êtres – et encore plus ceux qu'il aimait profondément. Mais il savait l'importance de la fermeté, et surtout, de décider par soi-même son destin et de respecter ses propres désirs. Car ces derniers… étaient liés aux choses qu'il devait accomplir.

'_Comme celles que j'ai dû accomplir… pour te libérer.'_

Et le secret de cette vérité habita un souvenir aussi fugace qu'intense.

**« Allons, un champion ne doit pas rester sur ses genoux. Ta victoire va nous permettre tous les deux d'aller de l'avant. » **

**Il y a des larmes, dans sa voix. Il s'en veut. Il aurait voulu ne pas pleurer, pour faire honneur à leur ultime duel. Pour qu'**_**Il**_** puisse partir le cœur en paix, et se souvenir de leurs moments avec fierté et douceur. Mais… il n'a pas pu.**

**« J'étais tellement concentré sur le duel… que j'en ai oublié... les conséquences qu'aurait ma victoire. Cela veut dire… que tu vas nous quitter… pour toujours ! » **

'_**C'est à présent que je dois te quitter… que je réalise à quel point j'étais attaché à toi.' **_

**Mais **_**Lui**_** ne se moque pas. **_**Il**_** ne s'est jamais moqué de lui – jamais, dès le début, et jusqu'à maintenant. Certainement que dans l'autre monde, **_**il**_** ne se moquera jamais de lui, jusqu'au plus profond de leurs souvenirs.**

**« Non, tu m'as ouvert la porte de mon destin. Grâce à toi, mon esprit va enfin pouvoir trouver la paix qu'il mérite. Je retourne là où est ma place. Si le destin nous a réunis… c'est pour une bonne raison. » **

**Et son regard a la sagesse du monarque qui a conquis sa voie. **

**« Nous avons tous les deux accompli notre destin. »**

Une larme trace sa route sur sa joue ronde.

'_Mais pourquoi… je pleure ?'_

C'est comme une sorte de tristesse, que crie son cœur. La douleur d'un moment intense, parsemé d'amitié, jusque dans la légende de leurs adieux.

_Mais même un adieu doit prendre fin…_

Une ombre le couvre de sa bienfaisante protection. La sensation d'une chaleur si douce remonte à son âme, une joie folle entre en lui. Et son cœur s'ouvre à un souvenir d'espérance jaillissante.

« Est-ce que c'est toi… aaaahhh ! »

…pour s'ensevelir dans une stupeur totale. En effet, juste devant lui, le spectacle était bien autre que celui qu'il s'imaginait – celui qu'il _espérait_ au fond de lui. En effet, deux êtres sombres masqués se tenaient silencieusement, avec leurs Créatures ténébreuses à leurs côtés. Leur immobilité était si glaciale, que le Prince de Lumière sentit l'angoisse le pénétrer inconsciemment.

« Qui… êtes-vous ? »

« Nous sommes issus du Royaume des Ombres. »

Une angoisse sourde traversa sa poitrine, serrant son cœur dans un étau.

'_Le Chevalier du Roi… il… il avait peut-être raison ?'_

« Et que voulez-vous ? Il est rare que des Habitants du Royaume des Ombres se promènent en plein cœur de Solal. »

Sa voix était calme, mais elle ne reflétait pas son sentiment intérieur : en effet, en dépit de ces paroles apparemment anodines, la situation ne l'était pas du tout. Yugi – tout comme les émissaires des Ombres – savait parfaitement que les Créatures des Ténèbres n'avaient _pas_ le droit de poser le pied dans le Royaume de Lumière.

« Nous voulions vous voir, Votre Majesté. »

'_Ils… i-ils connaissent mon Rang !'_

De nouveau, Yugi eut une poussée d'angoisse, se préparant – inconsciemment – à canaliser sa puissance magique. De plus, par la Télépathie Fusionnelle, il commença en pensée à appeler ses Créatures, espérant les contacter par le Lien du Cœur.

« Vous devez faire erreur. Je ne suis pas… »

« Jeune Prince de Lumière, venez avec nous. »

Les deux personnes étaient étrangement déterminées. Bien qu'elles ne montrassent aucun signe de violence, le jeune Héritier ne se sentait pas rassuré du tout. Sa gorge se serra involontairement.

'_Et mince. Je n'arrive pas à les contacter… après ce que j'ai dit au Chevalier du Roi, il a dû interpréter mes mots comme un ordre de me lancer tranquille. Lui et les autres… ne sont pas là. Il n'y a personne, et si quelqu'un ne répond pas vite à mon appel, je suis cuit.' _

Avec le calme qu'il n'avait plus, Yugi posa la seule question qui lui passait par l'esprit.

« Qui… q-qui êtes-vous ? »

« Notre identité n'a point d'importance. Venez avec vous. »

Cette réplique était trop courte pour permettre au jeune Communicator de trouver une solution. Il lui fallait gagner du temps, juste un peu, pour que quelqu'un lui réponde…

« Et… pourquoi voulez-vous que je vous suive ? »

'_Je vous en prie, vous qui êtes liés à moi par le Lien du Cœur, répondez à mon appel, si vous êtes là !'_

« Jeune être de Lumière… »

Ces mots n'avaient été qu'une ombre, comme celle que lui promettraient ces êtres que la lumière n'atteignait plus.

« …il a besoin de votre présence. Lui qui règne sur les Ténèbres… vous attend. »

En dépit de la situation fort délicate, Yugi ne put s'empêcher d'être intrigué par ces paroles. Elles avaient quelque chose de mystérieux, de si antique que leur sens éveillait une éternité de sentiments enfouis en lui.

« Je ne comprends pas. Que voulez-vous… dire ? »

'_Parlent-ils de…' _

Les deux individus avait saisi son bras, et les Créatures à leurs côtés s'agitèrent comme des lions affamés.

« Vous le saurez en nous suivant. Venez donc. »

« … »

Au fond de l'Espace du Cœur, alors qu'il commençait à perdre espoir, il vit un frou-frou de robe blanche, et un éclat de lumière traverser un sceptre de cristal.

'_Il… il y a encore quelqu'un ! Je ne l'avais pas entendu, parce que c'est…'_

**Le Magicien Silencieux.**

Une main l'agrippa, mais dans un geste instinctif, il tenta de s'en défaire.

« Lâchez-moi ! »

« Ne résistez pas, jeune Prince. Notre Maître n'apprécierait pas que l'on ait dû faire usage de violence pour vous amener à lui… »

Arrachant son bras à l'emprise déplaisante, le Communicator recula de trois pas.

« Je vous ai dit : lâchez-moi. »

'_Il a dû se cacher dans un coin pour méditer ou se reposer, et c'est pourquoi le Chevalier du Roi l'a laissé tranquille. Merci… mon ami !'_

Dès lors, la détermination envahit chacun de ses traits. Il n'était plus seul, à présent, mais avec un ami aussi cher que dévoué.

« Je regrette, mais je vais devoir décliner l'invitation. Ma place est parmi mes amis, dans la Cité d'Hélios. »

« Quels amis ? Vous êtes seul, Prince de Lumière ! »

« Non, c'est faux. Je ne suis pas seul. »

'_Plus maintenant que le Magicien Silencieux est avec moi.'_

Les yeux améthyste brillèrent avec détermination.

« Mes amis… sont avec moi. Ils comptent pour moi, plus que tout au monde. »

Un reniflement moqueur s'éleva dans l'air, et une réplique trempée de sarcasme traversa l'ambiance.

« Voilà qui est ironique. Vous prétendez être entouré d'amis, mais le plus important d'entre eux n'est pas à vos côtés. Vous affirmez les chérir, mais vous avez abandonné l'âme la plus proche de vous. »

« Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi ! Je n'ai jamais abandonné mes amis. Quand et comment l'aurais-je fait ? »

« Vous l'avez abandonné… car vous l'avez oublié, jeune Prince. »

« Hein ? »

Les Monstres ennemis s'agitèrent de nouveau à côté des deux individus, comme attendant l'ordre de passer à l'attaque : mais le jeune garçon ne se laissa pas intimider. Car la gentillesse qui lui était si naturelle, n'enlevait en rien sa volonté profonde. Ce courage qu'il avait, et qui, un jour, il y a fort longtemps, lui avait été transmis par un être si cher…

**« Je t'ai appris le courage, et en échange tu m'as offert ton amitié. C'est ce qui nous a tous les deux rendus plus forts. »**

'_Mais, à quoi je pense ? Je n'ai pas vécu cela… pas ici, du moins.'_

Alors, le jeune Communicator entama l'Incantation, afin de faire venir à lui un de ses plus précieux amis et alliés.

« _Le Cœur du Silence habite la Parole. Les Conseils les plus avisés parlent par le cœur. L'Intelligence est la Maîtresse de la Magie, qui habite les choses et les êtres. _»

Un sourcil se haussa sur le visage de l'ennemie, d'un air plutôt appréciateur.

« Oh… vous connaissez les Mots Sacrés des Magiciens. Votre maîtrise de leur Langue est parfaite. Vraiment intéressant... voilà un jeune Communicator fort doué. C'est rare de nos jours. »

Sans se laisser le moins du monde démonter par ces compliments, le garçon continua le Rite d'Invocation, un halo de lumière blanche l'entourant.

« _Toi, qui parles sans un mot inutile_ : _viens à moi… je t'invoque, Magicien Silencieux !_ »

Ce fut dans un éclat de lumière dorée, que la Créature apparut, nimbée d'une aura de tranquillité. Son vêtement blanc semblait irradier la pureté, tout comme le sceptre qu'il tenait à la main : et son air aussi calme que posé accentuait cette impression de sérénité.

_La force tranquille._

Le Magicien Silencieux était la Créature préférée de notre jeune Prince. Comme l'indiquait son nom, c'était bien évidemment un Magicien, dont l'apparence première pouvait porter à confusion quant à sa force : en effet, il n'était pas très grand, au point de ressembler à un enfant.

« Ha ha ha ha… c'est donc avec ça que tu comptes nous attaquer ? Laisse-moi te dire que c'est pathétique. »

« Tais-toi. »

La femme avait vertement rabroué son compagnon, qui s'était brusquement tu. Elle fit un pas en avant vers le garçon, qui s'était contenté de rester aux côtés de son Magicien, aussi calme que lui.

« Le Magicien Silencieux. C'est un allié puissant… mais pas à ce stade. Pourquoi avoir gaspillé vos forces ? Il demande pas mal d'énergie magique, et ne peut pas combattre puissamment dès son entrée en scène, au niveau 4. »

'_Cette femme… elle connaît bien les Magiciens. Si elle sait mesurer la force du Magicien Silencieux dès son Invocation… elle pourrait s'avérer dangereuse. Je ferais mieux de ne pas tarder.'_

Le jeune Prince fronça les sourcils, mais continua sur sa lancée : à aucun instant, sa connexion avec le Flux Magique ne s'était interrompue, et son Lien avec sa Créature désormais matérialisée dans leur monde s'était accru dans le feu de l'action.

« Je n'ai pas fini. _Grand Flux Magique du Monde, permets que l'être que je suis puise dans ton Infinie Source. L'Energie vibre en toute chose et anime la vie. Je ne suis qu'un Véhicule de la Vie, qui transmet le Flux dans l'Harmonie des choses._ Je fais appel… à la Puissance du Mage, ainsi qu'à l'Union Fait La Force, que je combine avec les Epées de Lumière Révélatrice ! »

Des éclairs de magie se répandirent devant lui, matérialisant les Formes du Flux Magique dans un soleil d'or et de lumière. Et les épées incandescentes l'entourèrent, protégeant de leur éclat tout éventuel assaut. Non seulement elles constituaient un bouclier quasi parfait, mais leur appartenance magique accroissait le pouvoir de la Puissance du Mage, qui avait la propriété de renforcer l'Attaque d'un Monstre selon le nombre de Magies utilisées. Quant à L'Union Fait la Force, elle avait le pouvoir d'augmenter la puissance offensive et défensive selon le nombre de Créatures.

'_Trois Magies, avec de tels effets, ça fait mal. Même avec le seul Magicien Silencieux.'_

« … ! »

Sous le coup de la surprise, l'homme recula, renonçant à porter ses propres Créatures à l'attaque. En effet, auréolé de toute cette nouvelle puissance magique, le Magicien Silencieux semblait tout à coup bien plus impressionnant.

« Comment… ! Une Magie Triple, d'un seul coup ?! »

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas le sous-estimer. C'est le Prince de l'Ascendance de Lumière, il a beau avoir l'air frêle… il est fort. »

'_Je n'aime pas me battre. Mais si je dois me défendre, ainsi que mes chers amis, je le ferai.'_

L'air profondément déterminé, le jeune garçon s'était posé à côté de son allié, qui n'avait pas perdu un iota de son calme olympien.

« A chaque instant où vous amorcez une action et puisez dans la Pioche du Temps… un Compteur Magique s'ajoutera à l'aura de mon Magicien Silencieux, le rendant chaque fois plus fort. Et comme vous l'avez deviné, les Epées de Lumière Révélatrice me protégeront pendant trois tours d'action de toute attaque. »

'_Trois tours durant lesquels des Compteurs s'ajouteront à mon Magicien Silencieux.'_

Les coups fusaient des Créatures ténébreuses, mais le puissant Magicien de Lumière les repoussait sans le moindre effort. Les Magies dont l'avait entouré le Prince émanaient de lui, et Yugi concentrait toute sa force à équilibrer le grand Flux Magique.

« Tu vas venir avec nous, et _maintenant_. »

« Je refuse. C'est hors de question. Et puisque vous refusez de cesser le combat… alors je suis contraint d'employer la manière forte. »

« Mais que veux-tu dir-… »

Ses yeux se fermèrent.

'_C'est le dernier tour.'_

« Mon Magicien Silencieux de Niveau 4 totalise désormais cinq Compteurs Magiques. Vous savez ce que cela signifie. »

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Un éclat lumineux envahit l'espace, émanant du petit Magicien calme. A côté de lui, Yugi observa ses adversaires, son regard améthyste déterminé.

'_Lorsque le Magicien Silencieux possède cinq Compteurs Magiques, il peut évoluer dans sa forme véritable.'_

« Magicien Silencieux de Niveau 8, montre-toi ! Viens à moi, sous ta vraie apparence ! »

Un éclat d'or et de lumière, et tout avait changé. L'être si enfantin était à présent devenu si grand et si majestueux, que seul son regard sempiternellement calme parlait de ce qu'il avait été juste avant. Sa cape irradiait mille pouvoirs, comme entourée d'un halo de magie.

'_Merci à toi, mon ami.'_

Soufflées par cette impression de calme éternel – et cette fois beaucoup plus impressionnante, tant elle irradiait la puissance – les Créatures ennemies reculèrent, effrayées.

« C'est… c'est… »

« Il a… ! »

Le passage du Niveau 4 au Niveau 8 de son allié était toujours un coup de surprise énorme pour ses adversaires, car l'apparence soudainement immense de ce grand Mage ne mentait cette fois plus sur son potentiel. Par contre, cela ne contribuait ni à le rendre plus bavard, ni plus agité – mais après tout il ne portait pas son nom pour rien.

« … »

« Impressionnant. Invoquer un Magicien Silencieux de Niveau 8 aussi vite. Vous êtes doué, jeune Prince de Lumière. »

Sous le coup de la rage, l'homme voulut lancer une Incantation Magique à son tour, mais les paroles du jeune Héritier l'en dissuadèrent.

« C'est inutile. Le Magicien Silencieux de Niveau 8 est insensible à la Magie de mon adversaire. Autrement dit… vous ne pourrez pas contrer celle de mon ami. Et avec sa Puissance d'Attaque… aucune de vos Créatures ne pourra résister à ses assauts. Repartez, je n'ai pas envie de blesser qui que ce soit. »

Mais, toujours étonnamment maîtresse d'elle-même, la femme était restée devant eux, sans amorcer le moindre mouvement de recul, ou d'attaque.

« Je vois que le Prince de Lumière n'a pas volé son surnom de Maître du Jeu – du Jeu de la Lumière, bien entendu. Vous n'êtes pas seulement un Communicator doué et un bon Magicien, mais également un Duelliste de talent sachant concevoir une stratégie pour combattre. Mais… êtes-vous sûr de vouloir me combattre, Prince Yugi ? »

Pour la première fois, le jeune Héritier cligna des yeux, l'air surpris. Il ne comprenait guère ces paroles, ni les réels objectifs de ses ennemis. Et, à côté de lui, son ami le Magicien Silencieux coulait un regard inquiet vers lui – mais sans bouger, puisqu'aucun ordre ne lui avait été donné.

« Ne voulez-vous pas… retrouver les Ténèbres ? Retrouver… _vos_ Ténèbres ? »

« Mes… Ténèbres ? »

Ses yeux se dessillèrent, comme dans un souvenir.

**Un bruit incessant. Un… train. Un homme, qui parle. **

**« Je crois… qu'il veut être seul. »**

**Un autre garçon, aux cheveux blonds. **

**« Il est **_**déjà**_** seul. »**

Seul… seul…

'_Les Ténèbres… sont seules ?'_

Comme pour répondre à la question de son âme, la voix de l'ennemie lui répondit.

« Oui. Tout être est fait de Lumière et de Ténèbres… les éléments antagonistes s'affrontent, mais s'attirent également. Ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre… et Lui… a besoin de vous. »

« … »

A côté de lui, le Magicien Silencieux lançait à présent un appel désespéré à son Maître, mais ce dernier ne l'entendait plus.

« C'est cela… abandonnez toute résistance. Votre Lumière l'attire… et il aspire depuis trop longtemps à retrouver votre cœur pur. Il a jadis passé plus de cinq-mille ans dans la solitude, jusqu'à ce que vous l'en délivriez. Et à présent qu'il est revenu d'une éternité où vous n'étiez pas à ses côtés… vous voudriez l'abandonner ? »

'_L'a-… l'abandonner ?' _

**« Est-ce bien toi, Pharaon ? »**

**« Yugi… enfin je te retrouve. Mon cher Yugi… »**

**La douleur habite son âme, et il a suffit qu'**_**Il**_** le traverse pour qu'il ressente toute sa douleur. Les Ténèbres commencent à dévorer son cœur, **_**Lui**_** qui est né d'elles et vit par elles. **

'_**Ton cœur t'a mené ici, jusqu'à moi. Mais pourquoi… a-t-il fallu que ce soit par ce sentiment ?'**_

**« Tu as fait tout ce long voyage uniquement pour me voir ? »**

**Son regard droit est altéré par l'ombre : il a mal, il a peur. Lui le puissant, lui le courageux, a laissé son cœur de roi dans l'âme d'un enfant. **

'_**Tes sentiments sont trop puissants, Pharaon. Ton amour est beau, parce que tu es sincère… mais la culpabilité détruit la confiance que tu as en toi, et étiole notre lien sans même que tu le réalises. Je ne peux pas te laisser… te perdre ainsi.'**_

**« Bien sûr. Je voulais te dire à quel point j'étais désolé. »**

**« Moi aussi je suis désolé. Si seulement rien de tout cela ne s'était produit… » **

**Il a choisi de se détourner. Yami ne peut plus comprendre ses paroles, car depuis que ce sentiment l'habite, il n'entend plus la lumière lui parler.**

'_**Ton esprit est obscurci par la peur de me perdre, et l'angoisse de devoir affronter seul le mal. Mais, Yami… tu n'es pas seul. Ne l'oublie pas.'**_

**« C'est ma faute. J'ai laissé mon côté obscur reprendre le dessus… j'ai laissé exploser ma colère et c'est toi qui en as payé le prix. »**

**La douleur envahit son âme. Lui, si fier, si sûr, pleurerait devant un enfant – s'il n'avait pas déjà pleuré pour lui – et pour lui **_**seul**_**.**

**« Sans ta lumière pour m'éclairer et me préserver… je sens les ténèbres s'emparer de moi. Je deviens un être maléfique, Yugi. »**

**Alors ce sera dans l'ombre de son remords qu'il lui dira toute sa lumière. **

'_**Je suis toujours là, et tu es plus fort que le mal.'**_

Un battement d'instant, et tout avait changé dans son cœur.

« Non… tu n'es pas seul, Pharaon. Je suis toujours là, même maintenant. Tant que tu croiras en moi… les ténèbres ne t'envahiront pas. »

'_Tu n'es pas un être maléfique… tu es le héros qui m'a sauvé.'_

Il avait oublié où il se trouvait. Aucun combat semblait n'avoir eu lieu, et peu importait l'appel muet de son Magicien Silencieux : il ne l'entendait plus.

« Aie foi en toi, Yami. »

Et ce chant qui ne pouvait toucher qu'un seul être, laissa pourtant leur sens chez ceux qui se prétendaient ses serviteurs.

« Il semblerait que le Prince se souvienne. De son lien… avec le Maître du Jeu des Ombres. Un lien encore plus fort… que le Pouvoir du Lien du Cœur, qui est pourtant celui de l'Héritier de la Lumière. »

Pour la première fois, des larmes colorèrent ses yeux améthyste : mais nul ne pouvait dire si c'était les siennes, ou celles de l'être dont il avait pénétré le cœur.

« Il dit… il dit… qu'il se… sent… seul. Pourquoi, alors que je suis là ? Je… je n'ai pas voulu… »

« Oui, c'est cela. Il vous attend. De tout son cœur… de toute son âme… il espère votre venue. »

'_Il habite les Ténèbres. Il est Ténèbres, mais il les craint parfois à cause de la puissance qu'elles portent. Moi qui suis sa Lumière, je le sais mieux que personne.' _

Yugi ne sentit pas la main de la femme enserrer son bras. Elle tentait de l'entraîner, mais une force invisible le clouait sur place.

« Il est… il est… »

'_Pourquoi… ai-je si mal ? Est-ce que… ce sont tes sentiments ?' _

Le Lien du Cœur – Pouvoir que lui seul possédait – s'était tant ouvert, qu'il avait répondu à l'appel que lui lançaient les Ténèbres, du plus profond de l'âme. Et au plus profond de lui-même, l'Héritier de ce si pouvoir si universel toucha son essence dans le cœur d'un aimé.

« Pourquoi… es-tu si seul ? »

'_Ce sont tes larmes. Ce sont tes… larmes. Toi qui ne peux plus pleurer, c'est à travers mon propre cœur que tu as déversé ta tristesse. S'il te plaît, ne l'oublie pas… même si j'ai perdu le souvenir que tu as.'_

Il ressentait _sa_ douleur, il vivait _sa_ tristesse. Les pleurs de _son_ âme solitaire, devenus cristaux de glace dans la dureté qu'il affichait.

« Toi qui habites les Ombres… toi qui _es_ l'Ombre… »

_Il_ était devenu dur, mais _son_ cœur pleurait. Et la noirceur menaçait ce grand Maître des Ombres, qui n'aspirait qu'à un peu de lumière. De _sa_ Lumière.

« Yami… »

Alors l'ombre dont il invoquait le nom l'engloutit dans ses ténèbres.

…

**Vision ?**

**Rêve ? **

…

Une brume de douceur l'enveloppe tout entier. Il repose dans des limbes de tendresse, où seule la paix règne.

'_C'est… c'est…'_

Son regard danse, trouble dans la vision qui s'offre à lui – ou plutôt _autour_ de lui.

'…_un… Dragon ?'_

Son Œil du Cœur est empli de sentiments, il ne voit plus rien, il ne décrypte plus rien. L'autre Œil du Cœur est scellé, et il ne peut plus reconnaître certaines choses.

'_Je suis… sur un Dragon ?'_

« … »

Un corps immense l'enserre, noir comme le secret de l'onyx, étincelant comme la victoire du diamant. Mais cette étreinte possessive reste légère, comme pour ne pas le blesser – et comme s'Il savait que le petit Prince était un être de Lumière un peu fragile sans ses alliés.

'_Ce Dragon. Je l'ai déjà vu. C'est… il est… il…'_

« … »

En effet, une Créature immense l'enserre, le protégeant de tout autour. Yugi ne sait plus trop s'il rêve, ou s'il est mort, mais la douceur de cette étreinte lui rappelle quelque chose.

'_Il est… il est… les Ténèbres… les Ténèbres…'_

« … ! »

Ce n'était pas le Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges. Car si ce dernier avait maintes fois été qualifié de légende, celui qui se tenait devant lui aurait dû être appelé dieu.

'_Voilà donc… une Créature des Ténèbres.'_

« Tu… »

'_Qu'il est beau…'_

Yugi n'avait jamais vu un tel dragon. Son corps semblait bâti dans une armure de perfection ailée, et la moindre de ses écailles était faite du diamant le plus pur et dur qui soit. Seuls ses yeux de grenat écarlate avaient une couleur autre, mais leur éclat aussi ardent que profond attisait un feu d'admiration dans un frisson de peur.

'_Je ressens ton cœur. Sans le moindre effort'_

« Tu, tu… »

« … »

Car il y avait une impérialité dans son attitude, qui eût fait frissonner les plus fiers guerriers et s'incliner les plus puissants ennemis. Mais le jeune garçon était une âme innocente qui regardait au fond du cœur, et vit donc le secret de celui auquel elle semblait liée.

« Tu… tu te sens seul ? »

Et il vit que, quelque part, au cœur de ses prunelles si ardentes et dures, il y avait le même éclat que le sien.

'_Ces yeux… je les connais. Pourquoi… ai-je l'impression… de les connaître ?'_

Leur couleur rouge grenat semblait parler de sentiments, et lorsqu'elles se posèrent sur le jeune garçon, un bref instant de douceur améthyste envahit leur expression.

« Est-ce que… tu te sens seul ? Tu sais… je serai toujours ton ami, quoiqu'il arrive. Je ne t'ai pas oublié… et je t'oublierai jamais, _Mou Hitori no Boku_ (*Mon Autre Moi). »

Alors l'étincelle de douceur devint douleur, et la mer de sang qu'étaient ces orbes écarlates brilla comme une lune de nostalgie sur une brume de tristesse.

**« Je ne suis plus ton autre toi, maintenant. » **

**Un serrement étouffe sa gorge, mais l'autre lui offre ces mots, avec la douceur qu'il lui destine à lui – et à lui seul. **

**« Et tu n'es personne d'autre que toi-même, le seul et unique Yugi Mutô de ce monde. »**

Brusquement, il _sait_. Il ne peut pas entendre les mots de ce grand Dragon impérial, mais l'histoire qui vit dans ces yeux grenat est arrivée à lui, sans le moindre détour. Il lit la tristesse, et l'accepte dans son cœur.

'_C'est à mon tour… de sourire. Pour te consoler.'_

« C'est vrai, tu n'es plus 'mon autre toi', maintenant. Je suis Yugi Mutô, et tu n'es plus Mou Hitori no Boku. »

Le serrement de gorge qu'il eut jadis, semble brusquement animer la poitrine du Dragon. Peut-être qu'une nuance de douleur profonde déchire son être, que les yeux grenat reflètent dans un éclat sauvage. Ses ailes s'agitent, comme s'il voulait s'enfuir.

« … »

Mais d'un simple toucher de doigt, celui qui est pourtant si petit face à cette immense créature, arrête son envol : et la douceur de ce sourire dut atteindre le cœur de cet impérial monarque des Ombres.

« Pourtant… je ne t'ai pas oublié. Voilà pourquoi tu m'es si familier… alors que je viens de te rencontrer. »

Alors le jeune être de Lumière balaya toute leur retenue d'un sourire, doux comme la tendresse, rayonnant comme la vie.

« Et quelque soit le nom que tu portes désormais… je ne t'oublierai pas. Tu sais… je ne t'ai jamais oublié, en fait. Sinon… pourquoi serais-je revenu ici ? »

Alors le plus féroce des Dragons des Ténèbres baissa la tête, et toucha du bout de son nez le visage du jeune garçon : comme pour enfouir au creux de ses mains le secret de son propre cœur.

'_Yami… je n'ai pas oublié. Jamais… je ne t'ai oublié.'_

Ce Dragon, avec tous les souvenirs qu'il portait… n'était-il vraiment qu'un rêve ?

« … »

S'il était un rêve… s'il était en train de rêver… alors peut-être était-ce au secret d'une amitié jadis perdue.

'_Je suis là… Yami.'_

D'une amitié jadis perdue, mais d'un amour à présent retrouvé.


End file.
